gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Being (mothership)
Celestial Being is a mobile asteroid space-colony/battle-base for Celestial Being to use for deep space travel in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00; the ship ended in the hands of Innovators, as Ribbons Almark's personal base and mobile container for Veda. Technology & Combat Characteristics CBS Celestial Being is one of Aeolia Schenberg's shadow projects; CB didn't know of its existence it until the Innovators revealed the vessel to them, during the last battle in the conflict with A-Laws. The ship was built as an ark, to house humanity, leaded by Innovades, and the 5 GN Drives for deep space exploration; its also intended to protect and salvage humanity if hostile life was ever encountered, but it's intended make was never realized as Innovators took the ship and converted the asteroid base into a mobile battle base. The forward section of the ship was built with a hollowed-out asteroid to present a guile against enemy detection. The ship has special shielding to protect the insides of the ship from harmful cosmic rays. On rear end, the tail area was furnished with a GN Drive mount and there was a plan to use the original GN Drives as the power source of the mother-ship sometime in the future. There is one slot on each of its 3 wings and 2 slots at the center. The true function of this slots are unknown but it is thought that a perpetual source of energy would be useful in a deep space journey beyond the solar system, which is one of the functions of the Original Drive and the reason on why its perpetualness is so vital in its design.Info 5 slots on CB mothership, source:Gundam 00 2307-2312 Mission Complete sourcebook, kouryakukan page source:http://blog.goo.ne.jp/kouryakukan/e/ff0e5f4a085adc946cfbdded439a8374, English translation provided by mike_s_6 Celestial Being now doubles as a Innovators factory and battleship. For offense/defense it is equipped with dozens of 20m grade GN Laser; its most powerful weapon is a large 80m grade GN Laser. A series of docking bays were built to allow mass deployment of MS units into battle. The mothership itself can mass produce Innovator clones and MS units for the clones to pilot. The base itself isn't perfectly defended, the rear section is weaponless and depends on the Innovator clones and/or MS/MA pilots to help defend it. To avoid enemy detection, the mothership has its own optical camouflage system to completely cloak it in the darkness of space until needed for combat. The mothership itself has very high GN particle requirements to power itself and its weapons. To compensate for the lack of true GN Drive(s), six GN Drive Taus were installed as one large particle cartridge system. Whenever a GN Drive Tau ceases to generate GN particles, the cartridge system quickly replaces the drive with another and recharges the empty ones while the current one is in use. With this system installed, it fully compensates for the lack of a true GN Drive in battle. The interior of the base is also heavily defended by automatons. While operated by Innovators, the whole mother-ship is delegated by Veda. Should Veda be compromised, the base can't be fully utilized. CB Spaceship Rooms note: look at gallery to reference images *{C} Outer Wall - This is the base of the engine section of the rear of the hull.With 3 pillars, it is a structure that mounts 5 GN drives at the center. *{D} Mobile Suit Hangar - Where the Celestial Being developed GNZ series machines are lined up.This is where the large number of Gagas were kept. *{E} Dock - Because it is a huge ship, a dock for vessels is also established at the hull side.It can even easily store Ptolemaios 2. *{F} Passageway 1 - With its size fit for humans, it is used as a passage for human movement aboard the ship.This is the place where Lyle finished Saachez off. *{G} Passageway 2 - A passage that links together the parts of the ship, but is close to an image of an "air lock".This is the place where Saji and Louise took refuge. *{H} Passageway 3 - A passageway for movement that is in every place in the ship.Each of them installed with air locks, and is kept air tight. *{I} Large Passageway - A large passageway that appears to be for transportation of mobile suits.This is where the fierce battle between the Arche and Cherudim took place. *{J} System Room - The place that can be said to be the central part of Celestial Being.Using Veda, it manages the controls of the ship. *{K} Veda's Location - A Veda terminal that is arranged in many parts of the world, including at the moon.That one is located inside a ship. *{L} Living Room - The place where Ribbons' Innovades are on stand by.It looked like it was some place on earth, but in reality, it was inside a space ship. Armaments 20m grade GN Laser A large number (several dozen) of these weapons are mounted accross the hull of the ship. They are used as anti-aircraft interception lasers to fire upon incoming enemy units and counter incoming ordnance through auto control. 80m grade GN Laser A powerful particle cannon built as the most devastating weapon of the Celestial Being. The cannon is capable of vaporizing an entire enemy fleet or clearing an asteroid field in seconds. For effective use of the weapon, a rail ring was built onto the mothership so that the cannon can easily shift into various positions to fire upon enemy targets and evade enemy fire. The cannon itself can only fire at its sides at a full 360 rotation. System Features Optical Camouflage Like the Ptolemaios 2, Celestial Being uses holographic camouflage to hide it from prying eyes. However, this system is on a much more grander scale, due to the colony ship's size. This enables Celestial Being to hide on the dark side of the Moon. History Origins Not much is known about this mobile space colony. Ribbons suggested that the ship itself wasn't his creation, but one of Celestial Being's shadow projects left behind by Aeolia Schenberg. Aeolia believed that if humanity encountered intelligent life outside their solar system who might be hostile to them, Celestial Being would be their best defense. Gundam 00F Celestial Beings has also appeared in Gundam 00F when Hixar in his Gundam Sadalsuud battle another Hixar and Grave in a black Sefer Rasiel Gundam. While, Fon Spark battles the black Plutone, Astrea , Sadalsuud, and Abulhood. Which he takes down single handledly by himself using Trans-Am, but Bring Stability managed to escape toward Celestial Being.Fon Spark land on Celestial Being to search for VEDA. Once he found VEDA and talks to Ribbons. Battle at Lagrange 2 During an all-out battle between Celestial Being, Katharon, the ESF coup d'etat faction and the A-LAWS, a massive particle beam came from out of nowhere, destroying one Katharon ship and the majority of the A-LAWS' fleet. The source was soon revealed: a massive asteroid fortress containing Veda within. Ptolemy 2 immediately set a course to take down the fortress and retake Veda. However, Celestial Being was very well defended with GN lasers, including one large laser, Automatons and the GAGA Forces. Nevertheless, Ptolemy managed to find a docking port, only to be swarmed by Automatons. Luckily, Tieria Erde managed to locate Veda's core, where he confonted Ribbons, only to be shot multiple times. With Celestial Being close to losing the battle, Setsuna activated Trans-Am BURST, engulfing the entire battlefield in highly dense GN particles, disrupting the Innovades' quantum brainwaves and granting them to those who didn't have them. This evened the odds, especially when Tieria, having merged with Veda, remotely activated Seraphim Gundam's TRIAL Field, deactivating all of the Innovades' MS. Thus, Celestial Being, essentially Veda, is returned to the esteemed organization. After the battle, Celestial Being remained in the dark side of the Moon, where Tieria/Veda would wait until the coming dialogue with other life. Eventually the Earth Sphere Federation took over the Celestial Being colony ship, where they discovered both the GRM Gundam, the Empruss as well as the Regnant. They plan to use the technology acquired there to further develop their armies.Info:Billy's monologue regarding the capture of the Celestial Being, Source:00N Chapter 2, original Japanese image:http://f.imagehost.org/0897/img970.jpg, English translation by mike_s_6 Gallery Image:CelestialBeing.jpg|Celestial Being Image:131.jpg|Celestial Being inside Image:4378052501_aeab270342.jpg|Celestial Being in movie References Notes *The Innovators' mothership's functions seems similar to the Gryps colony laser from Zeta Gundam. *The firing scheme of the Innovators' mothership is similar to the GENESIS and later Neo-GENESIS from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny respectively. External Links *Celestial Being on MAHQ *Celestial Being on mike-s-6 live journal